Sakura's Pain
by XxXDarkDestroyerXxX
Summary: Sasuke has returned, but his revenge has only left him with deep mental scarring, and a frozen heart. Sakura can't bear to see him in pain – but what can she do to help him? Meanwhile Naruto's challenged the Hogake! How's Hinata going to react?


Summary: Sasuke has returned, but his revenge has only left him with deep mental scarring, and

a frozen heart. Sakura can't bear to see him in pain – but what can she do to help him? Meanwhile Naruto's challenged the Hogake! How's Hinata going to react? NaruHina, SasuSaku main pairing +others. First fic!

**Disclaimer: If i owned Naruto, then Orochimaru would die his hair bubble-gum pink, and finally realise his true sexuality. (He is SO a bisexual)**

**[This is incomplete and i would like reviews so that i can decide whether or not to use this as a beginning for the coming fan fiction**

**Prologue**

Ninjas are trained to endure excruciating pain of all kinds. From aches, pains, scratches, and smarting cuts, to burns, broken limbs, cut limbs, or life draining kinds of pain. Pain walks hand in hand with a ninja. Ninjas _are _pain itself.

Sakura wasn't like other ninjas.

She wasn't numb, or heartless, and she knew she definitely couldn't bare pain. She was strong in many ways, and could stare dying enemies, allies, or dead corpses in the eye unflinchingly. Her physical strength was as strong as her mental strength, and she could outmatch most other superior ninjas in a contest of strength.

However pain; pain was another story. She could help others in pain, but when it came to herself: Sakura feared pain. She despised pain. She could ease it, delay it,or "heal it away" but her skills were sometimes not enough to banish it – she was only an amateur apprentice. Pain was the same as fear itself through Sakura's eyes.

Sakura clenched her teeth together, and held the sides of the bath so tightly her knuckles were flamed with white, as she submerged her battered body into the water. She resisted urge to cry out, as the hot water reached her wounds.

Immediately she took her body out of the water, then lowered herself down again, this time bracing herself for the screeching agony that was to come. Holding her breath Sakura began the infuriating process of cleaning the open wounds. "Damned mission. Damned ninjas. Stupid fricking pain. STUPID SASUKE." Sakura cursed as she worked. Sasuke actually had nothing to do with her injuries, but ever since he left her, broke her, she found it helped to add his name in whenever anything went wrong.

Perhaps an hour later, the pink haired kunoichi was sat on her roof, in her silk nightgown, drying her hair in the warm summer breezes. Bandages smothered her limbs, lower back, and stomach. However, all negativity set aside, everything was finally peaceful. Sakura sighed, and closed her eyes, letting her mind wander free of the painful binds that held her down to earth: life.

No more painful thoughts of Sasuke. No more guilt, no more regrets, only a blissful numb ignorance to the world.

"SAKURA!" Peace destroyed, Naruto's voice rang up to Sakura. Her eye's snapped open, and she turned on Naruto, like a feline disturbed from its nap by an incredibly stupid mouse.

"NARUTO!" Sakura bonked him on the head. "I'm busy!" Naruto looked temporarily crestfallen, then his face creased into a worried look, instead of the happy smile Sakura had been expecting. "What-what is it?" She asked, suddenly upset. Naruto averted his eyes, so that he was staring at his feet.

"You'd better go see Granny Tsunade now." He barely whispered what he said.

As they walked Naruto looked over Sakura's bandaged body. "I really am sorry about that you know." He said sadly, referring to her cuts and bruises. Sakura smiled faintly.

"I know Naruto. You don't need to apologise again. You didn't mean to push me down the stupid waterfall did you?" The girl sighed. Inner Sakura, however was on a rampage.

_**WHAAAT? You're just gonna let him get away with that?**_

_Well... he did say he was sorry. Plus we have to worry about what Tsunade's got to say to us. It can't be good news, judging from Naruto. _

_**Hn, I guess you're right... for once.**_

_Hmph. I see you're grumpy as all ways._

_**I return the complement – but seeing as I'm you that's two insults to yourself now.**_

_Bah, you always win._


End file.
